Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to control systems and methods for electronic devices.
Background Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, smart phones, gaming devices, and the like, present information to users on a display. As these devices have become more sophisticated, so too have their displays and the information that can be presented on them. For example, not too long ago a mobile phone included a rudimentary light emitting diode display capable of only presenting numbers and letters configured as seven-segment characters. Today, high-resolution liquid crystal and other displays included with mobile communication devices and smart phones can be capable of presenting high-resolution video. Many of these displays are touch-sensitive displays. It would be advantageous to have improved methods of controlling such displays.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.